Where and Why
by Banaiani
Summary: What happens when Danny gets discovered? What happens when he cant remember anything? Will he be safe or is he almost full ghost read on to find out
1. Prologue

Where and Why?

-Danny's POV-

"GET BACK HERE… I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

I screamed at Skulker reaching for my Fenton thermos but he was gone… again.

Sighing I went back to where Sam and Tucker were waiting for me shifting in an alley I ran out to meet them. "Danny we only have 15 minutes till school starts so hurry up!" Sam groaned as she saw me rolling my eyes I started sprinting after them.

**At School**

Five minutes left and I am currently in a locker… great. Looking through the locker holes making sure I was alone I phased through with my books and sprinted to the next lesson… Bursting through the door everyone stared at me "Mr. Fenton get to your seat now" ordered Mr. Lancer Slowly I sat in the seat and started doodling in my book when my ghost sense went off. Mentally groaning I raised my hand. Rolling his eyes Mr. Lancer sighed "Yes you may go to the bathroom" rushing off Sam and Tucker gave me a look saying 'you better explain later'. Nodding I ran into the empty halls and watched as the glowing rings formed around my waist spreading outwards… When they passed I looked around for the ghost. Hearing screams coming from a classroom from the left I ran there to see the biggest ghost I ever fought. Unconsciously slipping into my fighting stance I shouted saying "Oi bone head what are you doing here? You're a bit old for school aren't you?" I mocked. Giving a roar he charged at me dodging the oncoming attack I Zapped him with a plasmic ball then lead him away from the school still dodging the attacks. Seeing the school evacuating I missed the oncoming fist until of course it hit me sending me flying…

-Tuckers POV-

As soon as Danny left we heard screams and crashes I looked at Sam seeing her fidgeting anxiously counting down in my head 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and tada " _All student are asked to evacuate" _Following everyone outside I saw Danny fighting a HUGE ghost he looked in our direction for a second and the next he was flying or I don't know. He was punched and got knocked back a loooooong way. Amity Park being Amity park cameras were everywhere watching Danny fighting.

-Danny's POV-

Pain everywhere. Screaming, I mustered up all the strength I had left and flew back to fight as I faced the giant ghost black dots swarmed my vision and I felt a pain burning everything and then darkness…

-Sam's POV-

"DANNY NO!" I screamed at him. I could see he was weak I could see he was about to faint. I felt so hopeless as everything went slow motion as the monster hit him he hit the ground and phased. Tears fell from my eyes as I ran to him holding him and crying "don't leave me Danny" I whimpered "please don't"


	2. Chapter 1: Reality

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR x

Chapter 1: Reality

**Two Years Later**

-Sam's POV-

"Happy Birthday Danny… Please come back" I whispered to my self it has been five years since the GIW took him and five years since I last saw him. I love him but now he'll never know.

-Danny's POV-

Pain… I don't get it! Why wont they let me go! They have had me in the darkness for YEARS! From all the experiments I have forgotten everything except what the sun is and my name Danny Phantom… Throughout the years I keep having flash backs but they only come when I want to die. During experiments, when I'm being questioned or when the GIW are angry… I heard the door creaking and I pushed myself further into the darkness hoping to disappear. Unfortunately he saw me and sent me a glare and yanked me up by my hair… I hated feeling so weak, whimpering as I was pulled up he gave me a smirk knowing he was hurting me he lifted me completely off the ground… I screamed.

-Agent's POV-

I loved this feeling of being so superior of scum like him. Although he was half-human we never fed him, never gave him water and never cared for his screams during the experiments and dissections. At first he fought and even though he was unable to use any of his powers he was very strong and witty/sassy but halfway though he stopped with the remarks but kept fighting. When the second year came he gave up he knew he couldn't win he was weak and pathetic and the only sound we ever heard from him were whimpers and screams or gasps. Any way back to the scum I dropped him on the floor and shouted at him to get up, he flinched and weakly got up. I chained him and then dragged him to the question room.

-Danny's POV-

I was thrown into a room and then shoved and strapped to a chair. I looked at the man across me. "Danny, Danny, Danny here we are again… Now answer these questions and remember if you lie not only will you be shocked but my good friend here will make you feel the pain of a new kind of plant called blood blossoms". He spoke motioning to the man next to me holding a jar of the blood blossoms. Suddenly…

***FLASHBACK***

A girl stood tied to a large stick I flew to her but in a flash I was in pain burning pain. A scream escaped me as I tried to get it to stop. I saw a boy with dark skin start eating them only once he ate all the 'buds' the pain stopped

***PRESENT***

I snapped out of my flashback to find I was still in the wretched room being watched. "Ok fr-Danny what did you see?" the agent asked with power in in voice. Unsure of what to say I said "a girl and a boy"… Should have said more because the next second my body was on fire I screamed and screamed with tears starting to stream down my face hoping the pain would fade soon. The agents who were laughing instantly stopped. Through the pain and tears I saw two white rings surround my hip. Black dots clouded my vision and I felt a flashback coming but with the last of my strength I stopped it and fell unconscious.

***FLASHBACK/DREAM***

I saw a boy talk to a girl and boy the same ones from earlier. The first boy had midnight black hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a shirt with a red oval around the chest. The second boy was the one I saw earlier he had dark skin and kind of teal eyes. He was wearing some sort of red hat, glasses and a yellow shirt and baggy brown shorts. The girl (also from earlier) was beautiful now I saw her better. She had amethyst eyes and raven black hair that was in a ponytail. She had deep purple lipstick and eye shadow; she was wearing a black top with a purple oval in the middle; a black skirt with green lines going up and across and combat boots.

As I watched them I saw a faint blue breath escape the black haired boy "Sam, Tucker can you cover for me?" the midnight boy asked Tucker and Sam - So that's their called- "Ok Danny but be careful" Sam said…wait Danny?! I followed him instead of the other two as he ran to a room with stalls. "Going ghost" he whispered. I gasped as white rings like the ones from earlier appeared around him changing him into… me.

***PRESENT***

I gasped as I faced darkness I went over what I just saw. I formed a small light with all the power I had and scanned for any cameras none. His mind was racing if that was a flashback then that means he has what the agents called 'friends' out there and maybe he had a 'home' and a' family' focusing on making the white rings appear he failed to notice an Agent enter until he was yanked up.

-3rd Person-

Gasping, the 16 year old ghost looked up at the agent and flinched trying to make himself as small as possible. The agent who smirked at the futile attempt grabbed the boy by the neck and lifted him looking into his eyes. They were dull and lifeless. Fear, pain and sadness also filled them. The Agent smirked knowing he helped breaking this young halfa or creature to the Guys In White. Noticing that the young halfa was choking he threw him across the room to hear a satisfying thump and something sliding down the wall. Danny seeing the Agent approaching stood up even though his knees felt like they were going to give in and black spots were clouding his vision. '_Why can't they just kill me or let me go'_ Danny thought before he went limp. The Agent picked him up and carried him to the dissection room and cuffed him to the chair/table thingy (I DON'T KNOW!) and woke him up… By slapping him.

-Danny's POV-

I woke up to a sharp pain in my cheek to find myself in the dissection room. I knew the only reason he woke me up was so he and all the others could hear me scream. I tried so hard not to scream but the pain was killing me. I just wanted to die. What did I ever do to them?! I heard them laughing before I blacked out again…


	3. Chapter 2: Filler?

Chapter 3: End?

-Sam's POV-

The whole of Amity Park was chaos ghosts everywhere with the GIW chasing them destroying everything… I want Danny back tears fell from my eyes. Tucker came up to me and wiped my tears "he will come back Sam… Just believe"

I gave Tucker a small smile and then he had an idea. He picked up his PDA and sent something…

-3rd Person POV-

'_Bring Danny Phantom back campaign! Meet Casper high' _Then dragging Sam along he asked her to order large pieces of campaign paper. Sam, who now understood where Tucker was going ordered everything needed to Casper High. Running there with Tucker they saw a large group of people outside the school. "Everyone inside" Tucker called as the deliveries arrived as soon as everyone and the equipment was inside They got separated into groups. Guards, designers and painters. The designers designed the posters, guards made sure no GIW cam near and lastly the painters mad the posters come to life soon there were 50 posters. "To the town hall" Tucker and Sam everyone cheered and ran to the town hall. "BRING BACK DANNY PHANTOM" people started to chanted. Caught on the news the world saw this small campaign and made it bigger. After a year the GIW finally gave in.

-Danny's POV-

I am dying. I can feel it. Looks like I will never see the stars or sun again closing my eyes for what seems like the last time I heard the door open and felt someone roughly pick me up. "good-bye" I quietly whispered. Gasping the Agent dropped me and I whimpered, "Agent O, Agent K he spoke" the Agent exclaimed but picked me up and continued to carry me to an area I have never been. Then gasping I saw the blue sky I dreamed of. Was I dead? No I couldn't be because if I was dead I wouldn't feel any pain. Looking around he saw an army car before I was thrown in the back. I moved so I was facing the sky the sun was setting. _'Come on Danny just stay conscious for the stars' _I thought I pushed the pain and spots away to see stars appearing one by one and soon the sky was covered in them. _One more thing. _Focusing on the white rings I saw them appearing and go around him. Looking at his hands he saw no change _'It failed' _running my hand through my hair I realized it was black! I saw my reflection and saw I had blue eyes! Looking down I saw I wasn't wearing my suit but jeans and a shirt with a red oval in the middle. Smiling for the first time in what seems like forever I closed my eyes and drifted into darkness.

_Sorry for the extremely short chapter :\ I have writers block. _

_Anywhoo I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has favorite (and followed) this story and a SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM ICE! Thank you so much for reviewing XD_

_Reviews would be nice _

_Banainai OUT x_

_(8/1/14)_


	4. Chapter 4:Notsurewhattodowiththischappie

Chapter 4:

_A/N: I'm not sure what to write so if you have any ideas message me and I might use your idea :D Also I am going to write another story that will hopefully be up soon. _

-Sam's POV- (from where we left off)

Did we win? One day we were shouting with the GIW screaming at us to stop and now they're gone… Oh crud some things up, I mean they wouldn't just leave… right?

-Danny's POV-

I'm still alive. I'm not actually sure if that's a good thing yet… Looking around I saw a town come into view… Terrified, I changed into a body I know much better. Once white hair and now dull green eyes. I felt so weak. Hitting a bump I wacked my head on something and another flashback came… (I do a lot of these don't I?)

**Flashback**

"GET BACK HERE YOU ECTO SCUM!" a large man in a bright orange hazmat suit was yelling at me. I saw myself laughing at him "Better luck next time Da-Jack" I yelled flying away.

**-3****rd**** Person-**

Arriving in Amity Park the people saw the truck and stopped protesting. The GIW noticing the crowd quieting smirked as agent K lifted the almost lifeless body of Danny Phantom. The crowd gasped and Sam felt tears forming in her eyes.

-Sam's POV-

No. He can't be dead. This isn't happening. This is just a nightmare; I am going to wake up to find Danny alive and well with his childish features lit up… I watched in horror as they threw him towards us. I ran towards him with tears streaming down my face

-Back to 3rd persons POV-

"Danny no, no, no, no, you said you wouldn't leave me" Sam whispered as her heart started breaking. Everyone around them and practically the whole world was crying not only for the loss of their hero, Danny Phantom, the childish, witty and funny ghost boy; but they were crying for Samantha Manson, watching her mourn over Danny Phantom was heartbreaking.

Suddenly everyone gasped except for Sam as they saw his mouth move forming one word… "Sam". Crying even harder Sam held Danny closer and whimpered, "I thought I lost you. Don't do that to me Danny". Opening his eyes he whispered "I would never leave you Sam, never"

"LOVEBIRDS! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU TWO WOULD END UP TOGETHER!" screamed Tucker utterly and completely ruining the moment.

Laughing Danny closed his eyes and muttered something about Tucker never changing before slipping unconscious.

_So how do you like it? _

_I was thinking of ending the whole story there but I didn't so you better be happy :P_

_Like I said earlier message/review me any ideas and review in general if you can _

_Byeeeeeeeeee_

_BANAINAI OUTx_

_(12/1/14)_


	5. Chapter 5: POV CHANGE

Chapter 5: Revealed?

_**THERE IS SWEARING IN THIS CHAPPIE**_

_Hiya :D I am updating a lot lately aren't I? well anywho I am really running out of ideas for this story so if I don't update for a while after this chapter don't get mad._

_AND NOW LADIED AND GENTLEMEN (?) CHAPTER 5!_

-Dash's POV-

MY HERO IS DEAD! Well again… I worshiped Danny Phantom and now he is gone! That's not even the worse to add to that his last word was "Sam"

-Tuckers POV-

I ran up to Sam and gave her and Danny a hug "shhhhh sam it's going to be OK he is fine look" I kneeled in front of him and found a weak pulse I grinned and looked over to Sam calling her to come over "Do you feel that?" I asked as placed her fingers where mine were… Soon enough the doctors came and took him away and that's when queen bee came over…

-Paulinas POV-

NO WAY!That goth freak is with _MY_ ghost boy! Not to mention he is like talking to her _ay dios mío (Oh my god). _As soon as the doctorstake my perfect ghost boy I go up to that goth freak and give her a piece of my mind "Oi freak!" I screamed "what do you think your doing with _MY _ghost boy!" I saw her shocked face _Ha that perra (bitch/slut) got what was coming misión cumplida (mission accomplished)_ "Listen here little miss bitch what is '_ghost boys' _name? huh?"

"It's Inviso-Bill duh"

"You really are shallow aren't you it's Danny Phantom and he is a brilliant friend who only deserves the best…" her voice cracked at the end what is up with her first she talks to _MY _ghost boy or 'Danny'… Ugh why does the ghost boy have to have the same name as that loser Fenton, and then she acts like she's known him forever.

Ugh that goth really confuses me…

! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+

_TADA! AND AS USUAL PLEASE REVIEW 3_

_Banainai OUTx_

_(13/1/14)_


End file.
